yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
ARC of Smile!
"ARC of Smile" (ＡＲＣ ｏｆ Ｓｍｉｌｅ！, Āku obu Sumairu) es el tercer tema musical de cierre japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, interpretado por BOYS AND MEN. Se estrenó el 5 de abril de 2015 en el episodio 50. Fue reemplazado por Speaking en el episodio 76. Vídeos Versión TV = thumb|center|600 px |-| Versión completa = thumb|center|600 px |-| Vídeo musical = thumb|center|600 px |-| Versión instrumental = thumb|center|600 px Letra (Versión TV) Kanji = ＬＡＤＩＥＳ＆ＧＥＮＴＬＥＭＥＮ はじめようか？（Ｃｏｍｅ　ｏｎ！） Ｔｈａｎｋ　ｙｏｕ　ｆｏｒ　ｗａｉｔｉｎｇ、 Ｄｏｎ’ｔ　ｍｉｓｓ　ｉｔ！ Ｓｔａｒｔ　ａ　ｃｏｕｎｔｄｏｗｎ　３、２、１！ Ｓｔｅｐ　ｆｏｒｗａｒｄ　＆　ドロー！ 何かが起こりそうな予感が 魂へとシンクロして　熱いＨｅａｒｔが高鳴る 揺るがしたい　今までのＬｉｍｉｔ 世界中に散らばってる 無数のＰｏｓｓｉｂｉｌｉｔｙ 引き出してＦｉｇｈｔ　ｉｔ　ｏｕｔ！ 気分はまるで走るジェットコースター 駆けまわれＢａ　Ｂａｎｇ！エンタメイト 時空を越えてつながる　仲間とのゴール 一筋縄ではいかない？　Ｎｏ！あきらめない Ｉ　ｗｉｌｌ　Ｇｏ　ｘ４ もっと高みへ（Ｆｌｙ　ｓｏ　ｈｉｇｈ！） ここでやれるかそれとも終わりって 誰一人分かんないから 絶体絶命ターンも派手に　Ｔｕｒｎ　ｏｖｅｒ！ いつかどり着きたい最高のイメージは Ｊｕｓｔ　Ｓｍｉｌｅ　Ｊｕｓｔ　Ｓｍｉｌｅ 全開笑顔のＡＲＣ Ｍｙ　ｐｒｉｄｅ　ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｃｈａｎｇｅｓ！ ＬＡＤＩＥＳ＆ＧＥＮＴＬＥＭＥＮ Ｄｏｎ’ｔ　ｍｉｓｓ　ｉｔ！ Ｓｔｅｐ　ｆｏｒｗａｒｄ　＆　ドロー！ |-| Romaji = LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, Hajimeyō ka? (Come on!) Thank you for waiting, Don't miss it! Start a countdown 3, 2, 1! Step forward and dorō! Nanika ga okori sō na yokan ga Tamashī e to shinkuro shite atsui Heart ga takanaru Yurugashitai ima made no Limit Fīrudo ni chirabatteru Musū no Possibility hikidashite Fight it out! Kibun wa marude hashiru jetto kōsutā Kakemaware Ba Bang! Entameito Jikū wo koete tsunagaru nakama to no gōru Hitosujinawa de wa ikanai? No! Akiremnai I will go x 4 Motto takami e (Fly so high!) Koko de yareru ka sore to mo owaritte Dare hitori wakannai kara Zettai zetsumei tān mo hade ni Turn over! Itsuka tadoritsukitai saikō no imēji wa Just Smile Just Smile Zenkai Egao no ARC My pride never changes! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, Don't miss it. Step forward and dorō! |-| Español (traducción)= DAMAS Y CABALLEROS Vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo? (¡Vamos!) Gracias por esperar, ¡No te lo pierdas! ¡Comienza la cuenta atrás, 3, 2, 1! ¡Da un paso adelante y roba! Hay una sensación de que algo está a punto de suceder Una sincronía en mi alma, palpitando en mi corazón ardiente Quiero sacudir mis límites actuales Dispersos en el campo de este mundo Roba tus numerosas posibilidades, ¡lucha contra él! Mis sentimientos están acelerándose como una montaña rusa ¡Corriendo con un ba-bang! ¡Entrecompañero! Vinculado a través del espacio y el tiempo, los objetivos que comparto con mis compañeros ¿No se puede tratar con el camino más fácil? ¡No! No te rindas Iré x4 ¡Hacia mayores alturas! (¡Volaré más alto!) ¿Lo conseguiremos, o terminará aquí? Nadie lo sabe Incluso en una situación desesperada, ¡le daré la vuelta de nuevo con una fuerte explosión! Un día quiero llegar a la imagen definitiva Sólo sonríe, sólo sonríe ¡Acelerador a fondo en el ARCO de sonrisas! ¡Mi orgullo nunca cambia! DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ¡No te lo pierdas! ¡Da un paso adelante y roba! Personajes presentes thumb|275px * Reiji Akaba * Dennis Macfield * Shun Kurosaki * Shingo Sawatari * Serena * Yuya Sakaki * Noboru Gongenzaka * Tsukikage * Layra Akaba * Yuto * Yugo * Yuri * Yuzu Hiragi Monstruos de Duelo * Artistamigo Salutigre * Artistamigo Bufandaleón * Artistamigo Hipo Genial * Artistamigo Sellotortuga * Artistamigo Sapo Traidor * Artistamigo Serpiente Látigo * Artistamigo Amigoburro * Artistamigo Topofeliz Cartas * Artilusionista Ilusionista del Trapecio * Asaltorrapaz - Halcón Elevado * Actor del Abismo - Superestrella * Gata Bailarina de la Lunaluz * Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos Anómalos * Samurai Superpesado Señor de la Guerra Susanowo * Ninja del Ocaso Shingetsu * C/C Ojo Crítico Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Categoría:Banda Sonora